justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RomelAhmed2099/Just Dance 2020 (My Version)
}} is the eleventh game in the series. Revealed on June 10, 2019 at E3 2019, the game is planned to be released on November 5, 2019 worldwide. It is the first game to be released for the Google Stadia. Gameplay and Features celebrates a decade of bringing people together with exciting new content! *Immerse yourself in the Just Dance universe and go through 10 years of fun and endless creativity with a digital collection of iconic stickers reflecting back on the last 10 years of Just Dance! *Team up with friends for more fun with features returning to the Just Dance franchise for Just Dance 2020 such as Just Create, Co-Op Mode, Dance Showdown, Sing Along & more to rule the dancefloor! *Little ones can join in on the fun with the acclaimed Kids Mode! The dedicated mode allows the youngest players to enjoy it in full with 15 new kid-friendly curated songs, coming along with a fun dance experience tailored to kid’s needs. *With , the dance on-demand subscription streaming service, you have access to the entire back catalog of songs from previous games and more! Every copy of the game comes with 3-month’s access! Be the star of your own show! Just Dance 2020 is more personalised than ever with an enhanced recommendation system *The game learns your dancing habits and pushes you content you will like, at the time that’s right for you! Follow your instincts and pick the perfect pre-made playlist to match your mood, or let the game make recommendations created just for you. For every moment, there’s a Just Dance playlist. *With the intuitive interface, personalising your game experience has never been so easy. Pick your favorite songs among the evergrowing Just Dance catalogue and create your own playlists to customise your Just Dance parties! Bust a move! The party never stops with Just Dance 2020 *There is always something going on in Just Dance 2020! Check out the enhanced home page for the latest news on in-game seasonal events and more recommendations on songs or playlists to dance to and videos to watch all year long! *Keep the party going with Just Dance Unlimited! More songs and content will be added throughout the year to enrich Just Dance 2020 players’ experience. No additional accessories are required to join the fun! Just use your smartphone with the Just Dance Controller app! *Use your smartphone to navigate in-game, track and score your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! Up to 6 players can play with their phones simultaneously. Covers Tracklist ESRB/PEGI Ratings ESRB Rating Resources can be found here Category: Platforms: PC, Stadia, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One Content descriptors: Mild Lyrics, Mild Suggestive Themes Other: Users Interact, In-Game Purchases (PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Switch, Stadia) Rating Summary: This is a music-rhythm dance simulation game in which players perform choreographed routines by following the movements of on-screen characters. Players score points by accurately moving their bodies in time to the music and scrolling indicators. Some song lyrics contain references to alcohol (e.g., “Sippin gin and juice”; “Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light”; “Voli's the new vodka”). A handful of songs contain suggestive material (e.g., “I'm that bad type/...Might seduce your dad type”; No broads I like my/women/Sexy classy sassy"). Unknown Coaches 3FDCA5EE-C214-4389-AA59-FE4F645E25AE.jpeg FCA39BB7-0E7E-4126-B7D6-6F54651E6299.jpeg 530EE768-A7C1-4E89-9B1D-70292E82AA9D.jpeg Unknown Coach 11.jpg Unknown Coach 9.jpg Unknown Coach 7.jpg 9D42582F-6BEC-4684-AA78-5558DCC917D0.jpeg Unknown Coach 4.jpg 7E61DBE4-483D-4FE3-B2F3-C75AE79769EF.jpeg E8013488-E5F7-469F-AB0D-CC4CC2A9F2F3.jpeg 327C42AE-616A-4A3D-8AD5-D7D5D35A2B44.jpeg Unknow Coach Jd2020 P1.png Unknow Coach jd2020 routine.png Screen Shot 2019-08-20 at 5.12.44 pm.png Unknown coach jd2020 2.JPG Trivia * is the first game in the series to be on Google Stadia. **Coincendentally, The game is also a launch title for Google Stadia. *Just Dance 2020 is the first game to be released internationally on the same day. *The songs that played at the E3 conference before the song list was announced were in the following order: **''High Hopes'' **''Kill This Love'' **''Skibidi'' *The coaches that were featured in the Just Dance 2020 Keep Dancing video were: **''Don't Stop Me Now'' **''Swish Swish'' (P1) **''Bum Bum Tam Tam (P2) **Adeyyo '' **''PoPiPo (P3) **Rasputin'' **''24k Magic (P1) **Make It Jingle '' **''Built For This '' **''I Gotta Feeling '' **''Mad Love (P1) * is the second game since to have a November release. *They were plans for to be playable on the Nintendo Switch Lite, however original Joy-Cons will be required to be connected to the console to play. *The lyrics for ''Starships and California Gurls appear in the ESRB rating summary for the game, despite those songs being featured in'' Just Dance Unlimited'' & in previous games. **They would later be confirmed to be playable dancers in Dance Showdown with a'' Just Dance Unlimited'' subscription required to use. Beta Elements For a full list of Just Dance 2020’s Beta elements, see Just Dance 2020/Beta Elements. Gallery Behind the Scenes highhopes rehearsals.jpg|''High Hopes'' (rehearsals) Ilikeit rehearsals.png|''I Like It'' (rehearsals) Official Teasers 'Pre-E3 (Instagram)' highhopes teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for High Hopes''https://www.instagram.com/p/BySzPcvg79n/ Bangarang teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''Bangarang''https://www.instagram.com/p/ByVYCNfjlWe/ Rainoverme teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''Rain Over Me''https://www.instagram.com/p/ByVsommjde8/ Skibidi teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''Skibidi''https://www.instagram.com/p/ByX81FJjsY0/ Ilikeit teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''I Like It''https://www.instagram.com/p/Byahn-GD8JJ/ concalma teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''Con Calma''https://www.instagram.com/p/Bya2OSlDRCK/ killthislove teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''Kill This Love''https://www.instagram.com/p/BydGa9sDD2s/ godisawoman teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''God Is A Woman''https://www.instagram.com/p/ByfrNrAjs0a/ Jd2020 3days e3 instagram teaser.gif|“3 more days” teaser, featuring Policeman 'Pre-E3 (Twitter) Highhopes teaser twitter.png|Teaser for High Hopes''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1135939271884517376 Bangarang teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Bangarang''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136301660492435461 rainoverme teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Rain Over Me''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136346961441939457 Skibidi teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Skibidi''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136664047330480129 ilikeit teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''I Like It''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137026435271602177 concalma teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Con Calma''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137071732664279040 killthislove teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Kill This Love''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137388822700933120 Godisawoman teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''God Is A Woman''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137751209564135430 Jd2020 3days e3 teaser.gif|“3 more days” teaser, featuring ''Policeman Jd2020 2days e3 teaser.gif|“2 more days” teaser, featuring Bad Boy Jd2020 1day e3 teaser.gif|“Tomorrow” teaser, featuring Bangarang '''Pre-Gamescom (Instagram) Robot teaser instagram.png|Teaser for 365''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1OxRT8jaE3/ Rhino teaser instagram.png|Teaser for ''Bassa Sababa''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1Pad6nACIG/ Plane teaser instagram.png|Teaser for ''Con Altura''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1RWEDtg0PY/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link Thetime teaser instagram.jpg|Teaser for ''The Time (Dirty Bit)''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1R_Qs3DuTu/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link snaketeaser instagram.jpg|Teaser for ''Taki Taki''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1T63H9g_R-/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link Diamond_teaser_instagram___.jpg|Teaser for ''I Am the Best''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1UkDnIjIBP/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link sharkteaser_instagram.jpg|Teaser for ''Baby Shark''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1Wfp2iDyyL/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link oldtownroad teaser instagram.jpg|Teaser for ''Old Town Road (Remix)''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1XI2fSj3dG/ 'Pre-Gamescom (Twitter)''' Robot teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''365''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162393588887695362 Rhino teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Bassa Sababa''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162484180741251072 Plane teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Con Altura''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162767956016685056 thetime teaser twitter.jpg|Teaser for ''The Time (Dirty Bit)''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162846566429941761 snaketeaser twitter.jpg|Teaser for ''Taki Taki''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163118362211311616 Diamond teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''I Am the Best''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163208956568854530 sharkteaser_twitter.jpg|Teaser for ''Baby Shark''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163480749636558849 oldtownroad teaser twitter.jpeg|Teaser for ''Old Town Road (Remix)''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163571344451231744 Promotional Images jd2020 amazon promo 1.jpg|Promotional picture 1 (from Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 2.jpg|Promotional picture 2 (from Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 3.jpg|Promotional picture 3 (from Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 4.jpg|Promotional picture 4 (from Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 5.jpg|Promotional picture 5 (from Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 6.jpg|Promotional picture 6 (from Amazon) Killthislove amazon promo.jpg|Promotional picture 7 (from Amazon) 39d0f56c-74e7-42b5-8200-09ab98c6eee7.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 8 (from Amazon) 6011bf2a-a7c9-45fb-8b8a-276ec08dd8fe.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 9 (from Amazon) beadf5ab-1dd8-48c7-ad2a-a0fe94c6d03d.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 10 (from Amazon) f7d915c5-4ae5-4a52-897e-4cdb8d4cb82d.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 11 (from Amazon) dea9e3b6-2363-4a5a-9897-a4b5f61f8262.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 12 (from Amazon) JD2020 logo.png|Logo Others Makeitjingle jd2020 gameplay.png|Gameplay from Google Stadia reel Load jd2020 menu.png|Start menu screen Videos E3 Just Dance 2020 Keep Dancing E3 2019 Ubisoft US Just Dance 2020 - Just Dance Performance Ubisoft E3 2019 Song Reveals Official Song List (Part 1) - Just Dance 2020 (US) JUST DANCE 2020 - Official Song List – Part 1 (E3) Official Song List (Part 2) - Just Dance 2020 (US) JUST DANCE 2020 - Official Song List – Part 2 (GC) References Site Navigation tr:Just Dance 2020 es:Just Dance 2020 Category:Blog posts